Reincarnation
by sienyie
Summary: A year after the adventure had began, Kratos' sword goes missing! Lloyd and the others decide to go searching for it, and along the way, Lloyd meets up with someone he thought he would never see, and a girl, who looks oddly familiar.


_A year later_

The lights were off in the wooden house. Night was like a cloak, shrouding everything in its inky blackness. The sound of an animal's snuffles didn't seem to bother the stranger as he walked quietly over the wooden plank that led to the house. Almost with cat-like grace did he walk, making sure he didn't make a sound. The animal made a weird noise and he heard it make a strange sound. He would be out of time if the animal got up.

The creature growled at first, then whined, as if recognizing him. Cursing softly, the man took his chances and ran the remainding steps towards the tombstone.

It was still there, and seemed to glow a pale silvery grey in the darkness. As usual, the stranger felt his hand curl into a fist as fresh anger and despair swelled within him. The animal was approaching now, the sounds of its steps coming perilously closer, and the stranger knew that if he didn't act now, he would be caught in full light, and all would be ruined.

Bending down, the man felt the handle of a blade that knew would be there. Letting out a sigh of relief, he sheathed the blade in a holder; perfect fit. Looking back at the house, he narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the windows as if searching for someone.

The sound of a howl caught the stranger off guard and, without thinking, he turned and sprinted back over the wooden planks, and deeper into the woods, small glitters drifting off of his wings.

Lights turned on one at a time in the house, and the door opened. A young man with brown spiky hair dressed in some sort of red get-up was at the door, a young, slender looking girl with pale blonde hair beside him.

"Noishe, what's wrong?" The boy asked the creature, who whined and looked in the direction of the woods.

"What do you think is wrong Lloyd?" The girl asked, trying to stiffle a yawn. The man called Lloyd shook his head from side to side.

"I don't know Colette, but whatever it is, we'll find out in the morning. I don't want dad and the others to be bothered by it; it could be that Noishe just saw a rabbit or something."

"I guess you're right," Colette said, before the two teenagers bade the dog goodnight, and closing the door behind them. Noishe growled quietly, and watched as the lights were once again extinguished. Sulking, he returned to his home made pen and curled up inside it and sighed.

---

"What do you mean it's gone!"

Lloyd shoved his hands into his pockets at his father's astonished expression.

"It just is! I went to go say hi to mom like I usually do, but the sword was gone. It just disappeared!"

"Good job Lloyd," a kid with silvery pale hair said from the table, eyeing him with disgust. "You lost your father's sword."

"Genis, shut up," Lloyd grouched, giving the thirteen-year old half-elf an evil glare. Genis' sister, Raine, seemed lost in thought.

"Lloyd," she finally said. Lloyd looked up.

"Yes professor Sage?"

"Did you see anything unusual yesterday?"

Colette looked up from her toast, before she answered before Lloyd, "Well, Noishe had howled, and that was what woke us up."

"Woke me up too," a man said as he walked down the stairs, his white pants clinging to his hips. He wore no shirt, and one could see a nasty scar across his chest. His red hair was up in a ponytail for once, his pink overcoat flaring around him.

"Glad to see you're awake Zelos," Colette said with a smile on her face. Lloyd glanced at the former chosen of Tethe'alla, before grunting.

"Zelos! Put a shirt on!" Lloyd smiled as he saw Sheena on the steps, her brown eyes seeming to roast Zelos on the spot. Zelos smirked before flexed. "Glad you took notice Sheena. I was wondering when you'd finally give in to your lust for me and come into my arms."

"How does pointing out that you're not wearing a shirt mean she's attracted to you?" Genis' face perked up visibly as a young girl with pink hair appeared beside Sheena, her blueish grey eyes curious.

"Presea!" Genis called. "Come downstairs and have some breakfast."

Zelos smiled at both the girls. "I'm sure I could be breakfast," he teased, only to have Sheena bean him with her slipper. Stiffling a chuckle, Lloyd looked back to the Professor. "Noishe seemed slightly restless yesterday, and now Kratos' sword is gone."

Lloyd felt guilt rolling through him like a tidal wave. He had lost his father's sword; well, his real father's sword that is. He looked to the dwarf that had raised him for fifteen years and said quietly, "I'm going to find it."

The room seemed to go on stand still. Genis looked at Lloyd with wide eyes.

"B-but Lloyd!" He protested. "It could be anywhere! The world are joined now, remember? It's not going to be the same as it was before-"

"I don't care. I promised Kratos that I would leave his sword next to Anna's grave; next to mom." He shook his head desperately, before his hand clenched into a fist. He looked down at the exsphere and covered it with his other hand.

"I swear on my life I will find his sword," Lloyd vowed before looking at each one in turn.

"Then I assume we are travelling again?" Lloyd glanced at the stairs to see Regal standing there. He looked so different without his shackles, but he stuck to his words. Never had Lloyd seen except for that one time that he was in Welgaia Regal use his hands for fighting.

"I know I'm going," Lloyd replied, before looking at the others. "You guys don't have to."

"I'm going wherever you're going," Colette said without hesitation. Lloyd smiled. Colette, the ever faithful companion. Genis brightened, before saying, "I'm going too! Lloyd's my best friend, and besides; someone's has to look out for him."

"I thought that was my job," Raine said on a sigh. "Very well. I'll go too."

Sheena looked at Lloyd. "You can count me in," she told him and Lloyd gave her a smile.

"I'll...go too," Presea said, glancing slightly at Genis. "I want Lloyd to be happy...and if this sword will make him happy, then so be it."

"Alright!" Genis yelled. Lloyd looked to Regal and Zelos. Those two had yet to give their okay's.

"I'm going wherever the hunnies are," Zelos said, and narrowly avoided being hit by Sheena.

"It just leaves you, Regal," Lloyd said, resting his hand on his sword. It felt oddly at place there.

The group turned to look at Regal, who shook his head. "If you wouldn't mind...I'd like to stay here."

Lloyd nodded. "I understand. But remember; you can always find us and join up with us when you wish."

"Thank you Lloyd," he said, before going back upstairs. Lloyd stared for a moment longer, before turning to Dirk.

"Dad," he started but Dirk waved him off.

"I know how important this is to you," the dwarf said, his accent thick with emotion. "Just be careful. Bring Noishe with you; I'll have all your bags ready for tomorrow."

"Thanks dad," Lloyd said, before looking to the rest of them. All of them seem to be waiting for him to say something.

"Well guys, it seems like we're once again on a journey," he said. Sheena nodded.  
"Don't worry Lloyd," Colette said. "We'll help you find Kratos' sword."

Genis jumped up, and raised his fist in the air. "Yeah! I'll smoke the theif with my fireball when we catch him!"

"Thanks Genis," Lloyd said in gratitude.

"I'll watch over you all," Raine said on a sigh. "And Lloyd; don't think you're getting off of studying like last time."

"Aww man," Lloyd said, and everyone laughed.

As people moved to get ready, Colette moved beside Lloyd.

"Lloyd," she said. He looked down.

"Hmm? What is it Colette?"

"Nothing," she answered truthfully. "I was just thinking that we're once again on a journey."

He nodded. "Yeah...but this time, there are no Desians to get in our way. This time it's just one person."

"You don't know that Lloyd. All we know is that someone took Kratos' sword. Just the fact that that person knew where your house was should make all of us worried for the safety of your father."

"Yeah..." Lloyd said, before he tilted his head up. He would find the theif, and when he did, he was a dead man.

---

**disclaimer: I do not own the characters of tales of symphonia; I own my made-up characters. **


End file.
